felaryafandomcom-20200214-history
Swiftlit
Swiftlit's origins are very hazy, but he is definitely not a native to Felarya. He came from a very unstable vortex in the Miragia forest, but what that instability was, or where did it lead is a mystery. He looks like a rather small and mousy human boy, with short, messy brown hair. He wears a pair of tan shorts and a green shirt. He looks to be about fourteen or fifteen. He tends to stutter when nervous, and this gets worse the more frightened he is. Swiftlit is a cowardly individual, easily frightened, paranoid and panicky, and difficult for much of anyone or anything to approach normally. He tends to overreact to many things, which sometimes gets him into trouble, and his main staple is to run away or hide. Living in the Felaryan wilderness essentially on his own has made him good at both (particularly running), and his case of nerves make it very hard to sneak up on him. He's afraid of many things, though being eaten tops his list and can send him into a state of extreme panic. Not that he doesn't have other fears, like water, fast movement, crowds or loud noises. Being so edgy makes him mistrustful of most people, so he's very difficult to get close to or make friends with. Despite being a human in terms of physiology, Swiftlit has a peculiarity that is a large part of why he is still alive in Felarya. His body is basically like a super-condensed dimensional instability, and isn't quite aligned properly with Felarya's laws of physics. He is extremely light, enough so that he could be easily picked up by someone his size with one hand. This lets him move very fast and jump very high, enough so that any giant predator seeking to eat him will probably be out of breath and sweaty once they get ahold of him. He also can wreck most (but not all) other vortexes simply by touching or walking through them, and he is practically immune to size-changing and dimensional magic. This instability is not without it's downsides, though. His lack of mass means he is easily tossed around and doesn't have much strength or force. If drenched by liquid, his density and weight will suddenly increase, often to the point where his is almost incapable of moving. He can't swim at all, and will instantly sink if he falls in water. Even rain can slow him down considerably. Origins Swiftlit's background is not very clear, and sometimes it is questionable whether he is actually a human at all, despite that he has the physical body of one. He came from an immensely unstable vortex, possibly connected to a chaotic dimension or warped bit of reality. He himself can't remember much of anything before emerging into Felarya, and only mentions "going in all directions at once" as well as the even more enigmatic, "falling from nowhere". After coming to Felarya, he wandered around for a few days, confused, lost, and frightened, before arriving at the Jewel River. He almost drowned trying to cross it, but fortunately survived and eventually met the giant mermaid Calimn. After quite some time, they became friends and he settled down in a burrow close to the river. *Swiftlit belongs to MrNobody13. Contact Category:characters